Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział XII
Naraz porwał się za nią lecieć. – A to gdzie? – warknęła groźnie matka zapierając mu sobą drzwi. – Dlaczego ją mama wypędziła, za co? Że była dla mnie taka poczciwa! To niesprawiedliwie, ja na to nie pozwolę! Cóż ona zrobiła złego? co? – wykrzykiwał gorączkowo, wydzierając się z twardych rąk matczynych – Usiądź spokojnie, bo zawołam ojca... Za co? Zaraz ci powiem: masz być księdzem, to nie chcę, abyś pod moim dachem sposobił sobie kochanicę, nie chcę dożyć takiego wstydu i hańby, żeby cię ludzie wytykali palcami! Dlatego ją wypędziłam, rozumiesz teraz? – W imię Ojca i Syna! Co mama mówi! – jęknął w najgłębszym oburzeniu. – Mówię to, co wiem! Juści, wiedziałam, że ją spotykasz tu i ówdzie, ale Bóg mi świadkiem, jako cię nie podejrzewałam o nic zdrożnego! Myślałam sobie zawsze, że skoro mój syn nosi kapłańską sukienkę, to splamić się jej nigdy nie poważy! Ady bym cię przeklęła na wieki i wydarła ze serca, choćby wraz pęknąć miało... – Oczy jej zapłonęły taką świętą zgrozą i nieubłaganiem, że Jasio zdrętwiał ze strachu. – Dopiero Kozłowa otworzyła mi oczy, a teraz już sama zobaczyłam, do czego chciała cię przywieść ta suka... Rozpłakał się żałośnie i wśród szlochań i skarg na te okropne posądzenia z taką szczerością opowiedział wszystkie spotykania, że całkiem zawierzyła i przygarnąwszy go do piersi jęła mu obcierać łzy a uspokajać. – Nie dziw się, że zlękłam się o ciebie, przecież to łajdus najgorszy we wsi.. – Jagusia! Najgorszy we wsi! – Nie wierzył własnym uszom. – Wstyd mi, ale dla twojego dobra muszę ci wszystko rozpowiedzieć: I opowiedziała o niej przeróżne historie, nie szczędząc na dokładkę ni plotów, ani też najrozmaitszych wymysłów. Jasiowi włosy powstały na głowie, jaże się porwał z miejsca i zakrzyknął: – To nieprawda, nigdy nie uwierzę, żeby Jagusia była taka podła, nigdy... – Matka ci to mówi, rozumiesz? Z palca sobie tego nie wyssałam. – Bajki, nic więcej! Przecież to byłoby straszne! – załamał rozpaczliwie ręce. – A czemuż ją bronisz tak zawzięcie, co? – Bronię każdego niewinnego, każdego. – Głupiś jak baran. – Rozgniewała się, dotknięta srodze jego niewiarą. – Jak mama uważa. Ale jeżeli Jagusia taka najgorsza, to czemu mama pozwalała jej przychodzić do nas? – Zaperzył się zapalczywie kiej młody kogut. – Nie będę się tłumaczyła przed tobą, kiedyś taki głupi, że niczego nie rozumiesz, ale ci zapowiadam: trzymaj się od niej z daleka, bo jak was gdzie razem przydybię, to chociażby przy całej wsi, a sprawię jej taką frycówkę, że mnie popamięta z ruski miesiąc! A i tobie może się przy tym co oberwać... Odeszła trzaskając drzwiami ze złości. A Jasio, nawet nie rozumiejąc, czemu go tak obchodzi Jagusina osława, przeżuwał matczyne słowa niby te kolczate osty, dławił się nimi, sycąc duszę ich piołunową gorzkością. – Toś ty taka, Jaguś! Toś ty taka! – skarżył się z żałosnym wyrzutem, że gdyby się była w tej chwili zjawiła, odwróciłby się od niej ze wzgardą i gniewem. Albo to mógł spodziewać się czegoś podobnego? Że nawet w myślach nie postały mu takie straszne rzeczy. Rozważał je jednak z coraz większą udręką i już sto razy się zrywał, aby do niej bieżyć, aby stanąć do oczów i rzucić jej w twarz tę całą litanię grzechów... Niech posłyszy, co mówią o niej, i niechaj się wyprze, jeżeli może... Niech głośno powie: nieprawda! Dumał gorączkowo, ale coraz głębiej wierzył w jej niewinność i ogarniał go żal, i wstawała w nim cicha tęsknota, i budziły się jakieś słodkie, radosne przypomnienia spotykań, a jakiś słoneczny tuman niepojętej rozkoszy przysłonił mu oczy i serce dręczył, że naraz się zerwał i zaczął krzyczeć jakby do wszystkiego świata: – Nieprawda! nieprawda! nieprawda! Ale przy kolacji uparcie patrzył w talerz, unikając matczynych oczów, i chociaż mówiono o śmierci Jagaty, nie wtrącał się do rozmowy, a jeno cięgiem matyjasił, przebierał w jadle, sprzeciwiał się siostrom wyrzekał na gorąc w izbie i skoro tylko sprzątnęli miski, poniósł się na plebanię – proboszcz siedział se na ganku z fają w zębach i cosik pilnie pogadywał z Jambrożem, obszedł ich z dala i spacerując kajś pod drzewinami frasobliwie medytował. – A może to i prawda! Mama by sobie tego nie stworzyła. Z okien plebanii lały się smugi światła na klomb, gdzie baraszkowały pieski warcząc na się przyjacielsko, a z ganku roznosił się grubachny głos. – A jęczmień na Świńskim Dołku obejrzałeś? – Słoma jeszcze ździebko zielona, ale ziarno już kiej pieprz. – Trza by ci jutro przewietrzyć ornaty, na nic spleśnieją. Komżę i alby zanieś Dominikowej, niech Jagusia upierze. Ale kto to był po południu z krową? – Któryś z Modlicy. Młynarz spotkał go na moście i próbował przeciągnąć do swojego byka, obiecywał go nawet dopuścić za darmo, ale chłop wolał naszego... – Ma rozum, za rubla będzie miał profit na całe życie, przynajmniej krów się dochowa. Nie wiesz, Kłęby wyprawią to pogrzeb Jagacie? – Przeciek ostawiła na pochowek całe dziesięć złotych. – Pochowa się ją z paradą jak gospodynię. A powiedz tam brackim, że wosku im sprzedam, niech sobie tylko dokupią blichowanego. Jutro Michał obrządzi w kościele, a ty idź z ludźmi do żniwa i poganiaj, barometr jakiś niepewny, może być burza! Kiedyż to się zbiera kompania do Częstochowy? – Wotywę zamówiły na czwartek, to juści, zaraz po mszy ruszą... Jasia drażniła nieco ta rozmowa, odszedł dalej aż pod niski pleciony płot, dzielący sad od pasieki, na wąską, zarosłą dróżkę i spacerował trącając niekiedy głową w obwisłe, ciężkie od jabłek gałęzie. Wieczór był nagrzany i duszny, pachniał miód, i żyto skoszone kajś za ogrodami, powietrze było ciężkie, przejęte spieką, bielone pnie majaczyły. w mrokach niby gzła porozwieszane do przeschnięcia, kajś nad stawem naszczekiwały psy wielce swarliwie, a od Kłębów buchały niekiej żałobne, jękliwe zawodzenia. Jasio, strudzony wreszcie deliberacjami, zawrócił już ku domowi, gdy naraz posłyszał jakby z pasieki jakieś przyduszone, gorące szepty. Nie dojrzał nikogo, ale przystanął i słuchał z zapartym tchem. – ...byś skisł... puść me, puść, bo będę krzyczeć!... – ...głupia... Czego się wydzierasz? Krzywdy ci to chcę, krzywdy?... – ...jeszcze kto posłyszy. Laboga, dyć mi ziobra zgnieciesz... puść... Pietrek Borynów i księża Maryna! Rozpoznał ich po głosach i odszedł z uśmiechem, lecz po paru krokach zawrócił na dawne miejsce i nasłuchiwał z dziwnie bijącym sercem. Gęste krze ich przysłaniały i ciemnica, nie sposób było rozeznać, ale coraz wyraźniej słyszał krótkie, rwane i warem kipiące słowa, buchały kiej płomienie, a niekiedy przez długie chwile wrzały gorączkowe, dyszące oddechy i szamotania. – ...takusieńką, jak ma Jagusia, obaczysz... ino mi nie broń, Maryś, ino... – ...zarno ci zawierzę... bo ja to taka... loboga, dajże odzipnąć... Zaszeleściały gwałtownie krzaki, coś ciężko zwaliło się na ziem, ale po chwili zatrzęsły się, i znowu krótkie, rozpalone szepty, ściszone śmiechy i całunki. – ...że już i nie sipiam, a ino cięgiem o tobie, Maryś... o tobie, najmilejsza... – ...każdej prawisz to samo... czekałam cię do północka... u drugiej byłeś... Jasio jakby z nagła ogłuchł i zatrząsł się kieby osika. Wiater poszedł po sadzie, zaruchały się drzewa i zagwarzyły cichuśko kieby we śpiku, z pasieki zawiały takie miodne zapachy, jaże go sparło pod piersiami, a oczy nalały się łzami, przejął go jakiś dygotliwy war i cosik tak lubego jęło udręczać, że ino się raz po raz przeciągał a wzdychał. – ...tyla mi do niej, co do tych gwiazdów... Jasia se tera namówiła... Oprzytomniał, wcisnął się w płot i nasłuchiwał coraz silniej rozdygotany. – ...prawda... co noc wychodzi do niego... Kozłowa przydybała ich w lesie... Świat się z nim zakręcił i rozciemniało mu w oczach, ledwie się już trzymał na nogach, a tam w gąszczach wciąż mlaskały drażniąco całunki, prześmiechy i szepty... – ...to ci łeb wrzątkiem oparzę kieby temu psu... – ...ino ten razik, najmilejsza... dyć cię nie ukrzywdzę... obaczysz... – ...Pietruś, loboga, Pietruś... Jasio odskoczył i uciekał niby wiatr, rozdzierając sutannę o krzaki, wpadł do domu czerwony jak burak, oblany potem i zgorączkowany, szczęściem nikto nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Matka siedziała przed kominem z kądzielą i przędła śpiewając z cicha: "Wszystkie nasze dzienne sprawy", siostry wtórowały cieniuśko wraz z Michałem, któren pucował kościelne lichtarze, ojciec już spał. Jasio zawarł się w swoim pokoju i zabrał się do brewiarza, ale cóż, kiej chociaż uparcie powtarzał łacińskie słowa, to i tak cięgiem słyszał tamte szepty i tamte całunki, że w końcu sparł czoło na książce i dał się już poniewoli jakowymś myślom, kieby tym wichrom palącym. – Więc to tak? – dumał z coraz większą zgrozą i wraz z jakimś lubym dreszczem – Więc to tak! – powtórzył naraz głośno, i chcąc się oderwać od tych obmierzłych myśleń, wziął brewiarz pod pachę i poszedł do matki. – Zmówię pacierz przy Jagacie – wyrzekł cicho i pokornie. – A idź, synu, przyjdę później po ciebie. – Spojrzała bardzo miłościwie. W chałupie Kłębów nie było już prawie nikogo, tylko jeden Jambroż cosik tam mamrotał z książki przy zmarłej, która leżała nakryta płachtą; na poręczy łóżka tliła się gromnica zatknięta w dzbanuszek, przez wywarte okna zaglądały gałęzie pełne jabłek, noc roziskrzona gwiazdami, a kiej niekiej wsadzał zdumioną twarz jakiś zapóźniony przechodzień, w sieniach warczały cięgiem pieski. Jasio przyklęknął pod światłem i tak się był gorąco oddał pacierzom, że ani wiedział, kiej Jambroż pokusztykał do dom, Kłęby pokładły się spać kajś w sadzie i zapiały pierwsze kury, szczęściem, co matka o nim nie zapomniała. Ale cóż, kiej śpik prawie się go nie imał, bo co jeno zaczynało go morzyć, to zjawiała się przed nim Jagusia niby żywa, że zrywał się z pościeli, przecierał oczy i rozglądał się wystraszony, juści, co nie było nikogo, cały dom leżał pogrążony w twardym śnie, a z drugiej izby rozlegało się ojcowe chrapanie. – To może ona dlatego... – Zamyślił spominając jej gorące całunki, oczy rozjarzone i drżący głos: – A ja myślałem! – Zatrząsł się ze wstydu, zeskoczył z łóżka, otworzył okno i przysiadłszy w nim, do samego świtania medytował i kajał się z mimowolnych przewin i pokuszeń. Zaś rano przy mszy nie śmiał nawet podnieść oczów na ludzi ni się rozejrzeć po kościele, ale tym goręcej modlił się za Jagusię, bo już był całkiem uwierzył w jej straszne przewiny, nie poredził tylko w sobie zbudzić do niej gniewu i odrazy. – Co ci jest? Wzdychałeś, że dziw nie pogasły świece! – pytał go proboszcz w zakrystii. – Tak mnie parzy sutanna! – zaskarżył się odwracając prędko twarz. – Jak się przyzwyczaisz, to będziesz ją nosił niby drugą skórę. Jasio pocałował go w rękę i poszedł na śniadanie przecierając się cieniami nad stawem, gdyż słońce prażyło już nie do wytrzymania, i natkał się na księżą Marynę, ciągnęła za grzywę ślepego konia i zawodziła wrzaskliwie. Przypomnienia źgnęły go niby szydłem, iż przystąpił do niej zeźlony. – Z czegóż to Marysia tak się cieszy? – patrzał w nią z wstydliwą ciekawością. – A bo mi wesoło! – zaśmiała się, jaże zagrały jej białe zęby, szarpnęła konia i wyśpiewywała jeszcze rozgłośniej. – Po wczorajszym taka wesoła! – Odwrócił się prędko, gdyż spod ugiętej wysoko kiecki błyskały jej białe podkolania, rozłożył bezradnie ręce i wstąpił do Kłębów. Jagata leżała już z całą paradą na środku izby, przybrana w odświętne szaty, w czepcu o sutym białym zburzeniu nad czołem, w paciorkach na szyi, w nowym wełniaku w trzewikach, zaścibniętych na czerwone sznurowadła; twarz miała kieby odlaną z blichowanego wosku, a dziwnie rozradowaną, w zesztywniałych palcach tkwił krzywo obrazik, dwie świece paliły się pobok jej głowy, Jagustynka odganiała muchy wielką gałęzią, jałowcowy dym ciągnął się z komina i rozwłóczył po całej izbie, co trochę kto wchodził zmówić pacierz za nieboszczkę, a kilkoro dzieci plątało się pod ścianami. Jasio jakoś trwożnie rozglądał się po mrocznej chałupie. – Kłęby pojechały do miasta – zaszeptała mu Jagustynka. – Ostawiła im sporo, to muszą się wypuczyć na pochowek, krewniaczka przeciek! Eksporta dopiero będzie wieczorkiem, bo Mateusz jeszcze nie zdążył z trumną... Zaduch był w izbie i taką trwogą przejmowała go ta żółta, znieruchomiała w prześmiech twarz umarłej, że jeno się przeżegnał i wyszedł spotykając się tuż przed progiem oko w oko z Jagusią, szła z matką i ujrzawszy go przystanęła, ale przeszedł bez słowa, nawet Boga nie pochwalił, dopiero z opłotków obejrzał się na nią bezwolnie, jeszcze stojała w miejscu wpatrzona w niego smutnymi oczami. W domu nie chciał jeść śniadania, wyrzekając na srogi ból głowy. – Przejdź się trochę, może przestanie – radziła mu matka. – A gdzież pójdę? Żeby mama zaraz myślała Bóg wie co! – Jasiu, co ty wygadujesz! – Przecież mama nie pozwala mi się ruszyć z domu! Przecież to mama zabroniła mi nawet rozmawiać z ludźmi! Przecież... – Mścił się wielce rozdrażniony. A skończyło się na tym, że mu obwiązała głowę szmatą skropioną octem, ułożyła go spać w ciemnym pokoju i przegnawszy dzieci na podwórze czuwała nad nim kiej kokosz, póki się dobrze nie wyspał i nie podjadł jak się patrzy. – A teraz idź się przejść, idź na topolową, tam większy cień i chłodniej. – Nic się nie odezwał, ale czując, że matka pilnie za nim naglądała, na złość jej poszedł całkiem w drugą stronę; włóczył się po wsi, patrzył na kowali grzmiących młotami, zajrzał do młyna, łaził po ogrodach, skwapnie zazierając na lniska i wszędy, kaj się ino czerwieniły kobiece przyodziewy, posiedział z panem Jackiem pasącym na jakiejś miedzy Weronczyne krowy, napił się mleka u Szymków na Podlesiu i wrócił do wsi dopiero na samym zmierzchu, nie napotkawszy nikaj Jagusi. Zobaczył ją dopiero nazajutrz na pogrzebie Jagaty, tak patrzała w niego przez całe nabożeństwo, jaże litery skakały mu w oczach i mylił się w śpiewaniach, a kiej ciało prowadzili na smętarz, to nie bacząc na groźne spojrzenia organiściny, szła prawie pobok niego, że nasłuchując jej żałośliwych wzdychów topniał w sobie kieby śnieg pod tym zwiesnowym słońcem. Zaś kiedy trumnę spuszczali do dołu i wybuchnęły lamenta, posłyszał i jej płacz rzewliwy, ale zrozumiał, co nie po umarłej tak szlocha, a jeno z ciężkiej udręki zbolałego, pokrzywdzonego serca. – Muszę się z nią rozmówić. – Postanowił wracając z pogrzebu, ale nie mógł się prędko wydostać na wolę, gdyż zarno z południa zaczęli się zjeżdżać do Lipiec ludzie z dalszych wsi, a nawet i z drugich parafii na jutrzejszą pielgrzymkę do Częstochowy Kompania miała wyjść rankiem, zaraz po solennej wotywie, to się z wolna ściągali napełniając drogi nad stawem wozami a gwarem, sporo też przychodziło na plebanię, że Jasio musiał siedzieć i załatwiać za proboszcza przeróżne sprawy, ale jakoś pod sam wieczór upatrzywszy sposobną porę wziął książkę i niepostrzeżenie wyniósł się na miedzę za stodołami, pod gruszę, kaj nieraz siadywali wraz z Jagusią. Juści, co ani tknął oczami książki, a cisnął ją kajś w trawę i rozejrzawszy się po polach skoczył w żyta i chyłkiem, prawie na czworakach, przebierał się na ogrody Dominikowej. Jagusia właśnie podbierała ziemniaki ani się spodziewając, że ktosik na nią patrzy, raz po raz bowiem prostowała się ociężale i wsparta na motyczce, powłócząc smutnymi oczami po świecie, wzdychała długo i ciężko. – Jagusia! – zawołał lękliwie. Pobladła na płótno i stanęła kiej wryta, zaledwie już wierząc własnym oczom, tchu jej brakło i ścisnęło pod piersiami, ale patrzała w niego kieby w to cudne zwidzenie, a słodki prześmiech zatlił się na spąsowiałych z nagła wargach, rozmigotał się płomieniami i wybuchnął kiej słońce. Jasiowi również rozjarzyły się oczy i miody zalały serce, nie dał se jednak folgi, milczał, a jeno przysiadł na zagonie i patrzał w nią z dziwną lubością. – Bojałam się, co pana Jasia już nigdy nie obaczę... Kieby pachnący wiater zawiał z łąk i uderzył w niego, jaże pochylił głowę, tak mu ten głos rozdzwaniał się w duszy prawie niepojętą szczęśliwością. – A przed Kłębami, wczoraj, to pan Jasio ani spojrzał... Stojała przed nim spłoniona kieby ten kierz różany, kieby ten jabłoniowy kwiat, mdlejący w skwarze tęsknicy, śliczności pełna i zgoła jakiemuś cudowi podobna. – A to dziw mi serce nie pękło! A to dziw me rozum nie odszedł. Łzy błysnęły jej u rzęs przysłaniając niby diamentami modre nieba oczów. – Jagusia! – wyrwało mu się kajś spod samego serca. Przyklękła w bruździe i cisnąc mu się do kolan wpierała w niego oczy, przepaści ogniste, oczy modre jak niebo i jak niebo niezgłębione, oczy upojne niby całunki i niby przygarnięcia rąk umiłowanych, oczy pokuszeń i niewinnego dzieciństwa zarazem. Wstrząsnął się gwałtownie i jakby się broniąc przed czarami zaczął ostro wymawiać wszystkie jej grzechy, wszystkie, jakie mu była powiedziała matka. Piła każde słowo nie spuszczając z niego oczów, ale mało wiele poredziła wymiarkować, wiedziała bowiem tylko jedno, że oto siedzi przed nią ten ponad wszystko wybrany, że se cosik gaworzy, że oczy mu się jarzą, a ona klęczy se przed nim kieby przed tym świątkiem i modli się niezgłębioną wiarą miłowania. – Powiedz, Jaguś, że to wszystko nieprawda? powiedz! – nalegał prosząco. – Nieprawda! Nieprawda! – przytwierdziła z taką szczerością, że uwierzył od razu, uwierzyć musiał, a ona sparła się, piersiami o jego kolana i zatonąwszy mu w oczach wyznawała się cichuśko ze swego miłowania... Jakby na świętej spowiedzi otwarła przed nim duszę na ścieżaj, rzuciła mu ją pod nogi kiej zbłąkaną ptaszkę i modlitewną, gorącą prośbą dawała się wszystka na jego zmiłowanie i na jego wolę i niewolę. Jasio rozdygotał się kiej listek wstrząsany gwałtowną nawałnicą, chciał ją odepchnąć i uciekać, ale jeno szeptał omdlałym, nieprzytomnym głosem: – Cicho, Jaguś, tak nie można, grzech, cicho! Aż umilkła, całkiem wyzbyta ze sił, milczeli już oboje unikając swoich oczów, a wraz cisnąc się do siebie tak z bliska, że słyszeli bicie serc własnych i ciche, palące dychania, było im strasznie dobrze i radośnie, obojgu łzy spływały po zbladłych twarzach, obojgu śmiały się czerwone wargi, a dusze kieby w czas Podniesienia były zatopione w jakąś najświętszą cichość i tajnię jaśniejącą gdzieś na wysokościach i unosiły się jeszcze wyżej, ponad światy. Słońce już zaszło i ziemia spłynęła zorzami kieby tą, rosą pozłocistą, wszystko przycichło, wszystko przytaiło dech wszystko kieby zmartwiało w zasłuchaniu dzwonów, co zabiły na Anioł Pański, i wszystko jakby się zamodliło cichym dziękczynnym pacierzem za świętą łaskę dnia odebranego. Poszli w pola, zasypane pyłem zórz, szli jakimiś miedzami pełnymi kwiatów, wskroś zbóż dojrzałych, wlekąc rękami po kłosach, zwisających im do kolan, szli w łuny zachodu wpatrzeni, w szerokie, złociste przepaście nieba i z niebem w duszach, i z niebem w oczach, i jakby w niebiańskich otęczach nad głowami. Jakby msza się w nich odprawiała, tak pełni byli świętego nabożeństwa, tak dusze im klęczały w zachwyceniu i tak im śpiewały wniebowzięte serca o łasce Pańskiej, tylko im jednym objawionej w tej godzinie żywota. Ni słowa nie przemówili więcej do siebie, ni jednego słowa, tylko niekiedy krzyżowały się ich spojrzenia jak błyskawice, całkiem już postępłe od własnych żarów i nic o sobie nie wiedzące. Nie wiedzieli również, że śpiewają jakąś pieśń, co się z nich była sama zrodziła i kieby ptak rozświergotany leciała nad omroczone pola, we wszystek świat. Nie wiedzieli nawet, kaj są i dokąd idą, i po co? Nagle i kajś z bliska runął im nad głowy twardy i suchy głos: – Jasiu, do domu! Wytrzeźwiał w tym oczymgnieniu; byli na topolowej, a matka stojała tuż przed nimi z groźną i nieprzebłaganą twarzą – jął cosik bąkać i pleść trzy po trzy. – Chodź do domu! Wzięła go za rękę i gniewnie pociągnęła za sobą, dał się bez oporu, z pokorą... Jagusia szła za nimi jakby urzeczona, gdy naraz organiścina podniesła z drogi kamień i cisnęła w nią ze straszną zawziętością. – Poszła precz! A do budy, ty suko! – zakrzyczała wzgardliwie. Jagusia obejrzała się dokoła, całkiem nie miarkując, o kogo tamtej chodzi, ale gdy jej zniknęli z oczów, długo się plątała po drogach, a potem, gdy w chałupie poszli spać, siedziała pod ścianą do białego rana. Godziny szły za godzinami, piały kokoty, rżały konie przy wozach nad stawem, robił się świt, wieś zaczynała wstawać, brali wodę ze stawu, wypędzali bydło na pastwiska, kto już wychodził na robotę, gdzie już trajkotały kobiety, kajś dzieci popłakiwały matyjaśnie, a ona wciąż siedziała na jednym miejscu i z otwartymi oczami śniła na jawie o Jasiu – że cosik z nim rozmawia, że patrzą na się tak z bliska, jaże ją ogarniały słodkie ognie, że idą kajś i śpiewają coś takiego, czego nie poredziła sobie przypomnieć – i tak cięgiem jedno w kółko. Matka zbudziła ją z tych cudnych zwidzeń, a głównie Hanka, która przyszła już przyszykowana do drogi i chociaż nieśmiało, pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę na zgodę. – Do Częstochowy idę, to mi darujecie, com ta przeciw waju zgrzeszyła... – Bóg zapłać za dobre słowa, ale co krzywda, to krzywda! – mruknęła stara. – Nie ruchajmy tego! Proszę was ze szczerego serca, byście mi odpuściły. – Złości już do was w sercu nie chowam – westchnęła ciężko Dominikowa. – Ani ja! chociem niemało przecierpiała! – wyrzekła poważnie Jagusia i posłyszawszy sygnaturkę poszła się przybierać do kościoła. – Wiecie, a to Jasio organistów idzie z kompanią – ozwała się po chwili Hanka. Jagusia posłyszawszy nowinę wypadła z chałupy na pół ubrana. – Co ino sama organiścina mi powiedziała, jako koniecznie naparł się iść do Częstochowy! Raźniej będzie nama wędrować z księżykiem i honorniej! Ostajta z Bogiem. – Pożegnała się przyjacielsko i poszła do kościoła rozpowiadając po drodze nowinę, juści, co się jej dziwowali, tylko Jagustynka pokręciła głową i rzekła cicho: – W tym coś jest! Już on ta z dobrej woli nie idzie, nie... Ale nie pora była na dłuższe wywody, bo z pół wsi zebrało się w kościele i ksiądz już wychodził z wotywą, odprawianą na intencję pielgrzymki. Jasio służył do mszy jak co dnia, jeno dzisia twarz miał cosik bledszą i dziwnie zbolałą, zaś oczy podsiniałe i, jeszcze szkliste od łez, że jakoby we mgłach majaczył mu cały kościół, Tereska, leżąca krzyżem przez całe nabożeństwo, wystrachane oczy Jagusi, matka, siedząca w dworskiej ławce, i te przystępujące do komunii wędrowniki – jak przez mgłę widział, przez te łzy zaledwie powstrzymywane, przez żałość szarpiącą mu serce i przez ten śmiertelny smutek. Proboszcz od ołtarza żegnał odchodzących, a kiej się wywalili przed kościół, skropił ich wodą święconą i pobłogosławił, podnieśli zaraz chorągiew, krzyż błyszczał na czele, ktosik zaśpiewał i kompania ruszyła w daleką drogę. Z Lipiec szły: Hanka, Marysia Balcerkówna, Kłębowa z córką, Grzela z krzywą gębą, Tereska z mężem, które się ochfiarowały przez całą drogę nie brać do ust nic gorącego, i parę komornic, ale wraz z ludźmi z drugich wsi zebrało się ze sto narodu. Odprowadzała ich cała wieś, zaś wozy zawalone tobołami szły na zajdach. Ale mimo wczesnej godziny upał się już wzmagał, słońce ślepiło oczy i kurz podnosił się tumanami, że szli jakby w tych szarych, duszących obłokach. Jagusia szła z matką i z drugimi, była strasznie zmizerowana, trzęsła się w sobie z żałości, a łykając gorzkie, sieroce łzy patrzyła w Jasia kieby w to słońce, juści, co z dala, bo organiścina z dziećmi nie opuszczała go ani na chwilę, że nie było sposobu przemówić do niego ni nawet stanąć mu w oczach. Mateusz mówił cosik do niej, to matka, to drugie, cóż, kiej tylko jedno wiedziała, że Jasio na zawsze odchodzi, że już go nigdy nie zobaczy, przenigdy. Pod figurą na Podlesiu pożegnali kompanię, która zaraz pociągnęła dalej, wśród śpiewań oddalając się coraz barzej, aż i zginęła całkiem z oczów, a tylko kajś w rozsłonecznionych dalach, nad drogami, podnosiły się kłęby kurzawy. – Laczego? laczego? – jęczała wlekąc się niby trup za powracającymi do wsi. – Padnę i zamrę! – myślała czując w sobie jakby poczynanie się śmierci, szła coraz wolniej i ciężej, wyzbyta ze sił skwarem, zmęczeniem i tą straszną udręką. – I cóż ja teraz pocznę, co? – pytała, zapatrzona w ten dzień dziwnie pusty i boleśnie ślepiący. Czekała z upragnieniem nocy i cichości, ale i noc nie przyniesła jej folgi ni ukoju, tłukła się do samego świtania kole chałupy, szła na drogi, poleciała nawet na Podlesie pod figurę, kaj ostatni raz widziała Jasia, i zapiekłymi od męki oczami szukała na szerokiej, piaszczystej drodze jakby śladów jego kroków, choćby cienia po nim, choćby tej grudki ziemi tkniętej przez niego. Nie było, nie było la niej nic i nikaj, nie było już zmiłowania i poratunku. Zabrakło jej w końcu nawet łez, zabite smutkiem i rozpaczą, oczy świeciły kiej studnie niezgłębionej boleści. A tylko niekiej, przy pacierzu, zrywała się ze spiekłych warg żałosna skarga. – I za co to wszystko, mój Boże, za co? Kategoria:Chłopi